


Soul Mark

by Konnerkris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: Sulu is born without a soul mark.





	Soul Mark

He was the most beautiful creature Sulu had ever seen. He sauntered into the bar like he owned the world, his eyes raking over the other patrons. He had a small smile on his face and his confidence radiated from his skin like sunbeams. 

Sulu was transfixed. He couldn’t take his eyes form the man’s sculpted frame. 

As if the stranger knew he was being ogled his eyes suddenly trained on Sulu. It was too dark and the man was too far away for Sulu to make out the colour of them but he knew they were beautiful. 

In an instant heat rose to Sulu’s cheeks and he looked down in embarrassment, suddenly very focused on the half-drunk glass of beer he held. 

A few moments passed and Sulu braved a glance back to where the man was. He was talking to a violet skinned woman now. Sulu watched him interact with her for a moment. Sulu noticed that when he laughed, he laughed with all his features, small lines forming around his eyes, and as he listened to the woman speak, he would occasionally worry his bottom lip between his teeth.  

The stranger was suddenly blocked from view by Rhoads returning with another round or beer. She sat down in the chair opposite the small table, slid one of the glasses towards him and then noticing he still had half his drink left she said, “Drink up Hikaru. If we can walk out of this bar by the end of the night, we haven’t done it right.” 

光 

Rhoads was dancing with a small number of the other patrons, all drunk enough not to care what they looked like. Her plan to get Hikaru wasted seemed to be working. He wasn’t quite get-up-and-dance-drunk yet but one more shot and he would be considering it. 

Sulu was just thinking of going to the bar to get said shot when he felt a body slump down into the seat next to his. 

As he turned to tell whoever it was that the seat was already taken, when he was greeted with brilliant sky-blue eyes. 

“Hey!” it was the beautiful stranger from before. 

“Hey.” Sulu barely remembered to reply. 

“You were staring at me!” the man accused, a smile on his lips. 

“No, I wasn’t.” Sulu denied immediately.  

“When I first came in. You were defiantly staving.” 

“I was observing…keenly.” 

The stranger hummed to himself. A deep sound. 

光 

Kirk was on his front sleeping lightly. Sulu ran his hand lightly over Kirk’s back. Tracing his finger of the tattoo like soul mark that must have been there since birth. Kirk wouldn’t be able to see it unless he looked into a mirror. The mark was written in fairly scrawled writing, the antithesis of Sulu’s neat print letters, but they clearly read L H M. 

Sulu carefully, quietly got out of the bed and searched for his trousers. He took his PADD from his pocket and using the camera took a snap of the man’s - ‘James T Kirk.’ he had introduced himself earlier - soul mark before redressing and surreptitiously slipping from the room. 

光 

Sulu would look at that picture he took on occasion. He himself did not have a soul mark and would have to settle for a single life or a life of love that he could never trust was real. It was rear to be born without one. It had mocked Sulu his entire life as if the universe were saying that he wasn’t good enough for true love. 

He considered once or twice getting JTK inked on himself. Maybe he could convince Kirk to be his even though it would only last until Kirk’s real soul mate came along. But that was cruel and selfish and that was not the kind of person Sulu wanted to be. 

Sulu deleted the photo and pushed Kirk from his mind. 

 光 

It would have been an understatement to say Sulu was surprised to see kirk again when he stormed onto the bridge of the enterprise claiming they were heading into a Romulan attack and it would have an understatement to say Sulu was merely grateful when the beautiful man jumped of the drill to save his life. 

光 

“Ah, Mr Sulu!” McCoy, the ships newly appointed chief medical officer, greeted the Lieutenant as he entered the sickbay. McCoy had asked everyone who had left the ship during the battle to report to sickbay at their earliest convenience for a standard check-up. “Please take bio-bed three. I’ll be with you shortly.” the doctor directed. 

Sulu complied. 

“Hey.”  

Sulu turned to see the Captain sitting on the bio-bed next to him. A small, gentle smile on his face. 

“Captain!” Sulu exclaimed. 

Kirk’s grind widened, “Now that Pike is back on board, I think I’ve been demoted back down to cadet.” he said. “but I've been thinking if I do become a captain again, my first rule will be that anyone who has had his dick in my ass has to call be Jim when I'm off duty.” Kirk winked at the younger man. 

Sulu’s eyes widened at the comment and he ducked his head, blushing.  

Kirk chortled. 

“Just some post traumatic humour.” Kirk explained when Sulu looked back up “it’s got me though a lot.” 

“I’m surprised you remember that.” Sulu said. 

“Remember what?” Kirk asked. 

“Our...encounter. In first year.” 

“Of course, I remember. In fact, I remember it being a pretty fantastic _encounter_.” Kirk grinned at Sulu again and the young pilot could not help but smile back at the blond. 

“You two seem to be getting along.” McCoy approached the biobed Sulu was sat on, “Why do I have this feeling in my gut that this is gonna cause me a lot of grief in the future.” 

McCoy quickly ran a medical tricorder over Sulu before declaring him fit as a horse. 

“You’re free to go.” McCoy said to the lieutenant.  

“Thank you, Doctor.” 

“Do me a favour and take this one with you.” McCoy said, gesturing to Kirk with his thumb. 

Sulu looked to McCoy confused but before he could say anything kirk cut in, “Hey, I though you loved my company.” 

McCoy glared at Kirk, “Not when I’ve been on shift for sixteen hours and still have half the ship to cheek over. Now get out of here! both of you!”  

A grumpy McCoy had to be the scariest thing Sulu had seen in the last twenty-four hours and the doctor did not have to tell him twice to get out. Kirk followed Sulu closely behind. 

“Thank you again for saving my ass.” Sulu said as the two were walking down the corridor. “for saving everyone's ass.” 

“I was just doing my job.” Kirk downplayed his heroics. “Can I ask you a favour.” 

“Anything.” Sulu said. 

“Well, I’m not supposed to be on this ship so I was never assigned any quarters. I couldn't crash on your sofa, could I?” 

“Of course.” 

It turned out Sulu did not have a sofa in his quarters.  

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” Kirk said. 

“We’ll share.” Sulu insisted. 

It was not until they were both squished into the small bed that Sulu realised how inappropriate this was, not in the lease because the last time they shared a bed they were fucking. Sulu remembered the soul mark of Kirk's lower back that he had taken a picture of and he wondered if Kirk had found is destined life partner yet. 

He did not wonder about it for long, however, because it was only moments later fatigue took over and he feel into a deep dreamless sleep, his body too exhausted for even subconscious thoughts to amalgamate. 

光 

Sulu woke up to an unexpected but not unwelcome warm body next to him. When he opened his eyes to look at the blond the events of the day before came back to him. 

Kirk was already awake, his sky-blue eyes peaking at Sulu from under long lashes. “Morning.’ he greeted. Sulu had one arm draped across Kirk’s chest and their legs had somehow twined together. 

“Morning.” Sulu returned a little too curtly. 

Kirk grinned at Sulu, “Want some help with your problem?” 

Sulu’s drew his eyebrows together. “What problem?” 

“The one pressing into my thigh.” Kirk said with a lecherous wink. 

Sulu’s eyes grew wide and he tried to pull away but Kirk held on the younger man’s arm holding him fast. Kirk turned onto his side so they were face to face. 

“I seem to remember us having a pretty good time last time we shared a bed.” Kirk said. 

“I don’t do that anymore.” Sulu said and it was true. Every time Sulu had slept with someone, the mark on the other man's skin would remind Sulu that that man had a destined life partner and Sulu did not. He just stooped doing it after a while.   

“Don’t do what?” 

“One-night stands. Sex.” Sulu explained. 

“Oh, sorry.” Kirk apologies, “Have you found your soul mate?” 

Sulu did not want to explain that he had not and never would so he shrugged. 

“Yeah me too.” Sulu blanched. Why would kirk want to fool around if he had found the love of his life?  

Kirk grinned at Sulu and then let him go. He swung out of bed and began to pull on his clothes that he had draped over a chair last night. “I'm gonna ask Spock to assign me a room.” he said by way of explanation, “I'll see you around. And thanks for letting me crash here.” 

光 

“Lieutenant Sulu.” The sudden voice calling his name made the young man jump.  

Sulu turned from the Vulcan hydrangea he was pruning towards the familiar voice. 

“Captain.” Sulu acknowledged the blond. “Can help you with something.”  

“Not really. I was just thinking I've been captain of the enterprise for almost a year now and I've never visited the botany lab.” 

“Oh, Well, would you like me to give you’re a tour?” 

 “I don’t want to interrupt your work.” 

“Not at all.” Sulu opened the draw of the high lab table he was sat at and placed the secateurs back before standing up. 

“Well, if you don’t mind, I would be interested to find out more about the workings of the lab.” Kirk said. 

“Well this is the main laboratory.” Sulu explained, “This is where all the scientific research goes on. Cataloguing plants and determining aay beneficial properties they may have and the like.”  

Kirk hummed in interest.  

Sulu began to point out a few of the plants on the benches and in the containment fields and explained how they were collaborating with the medical team to extract the antibiotic properties from the plants  

“Wow. I had no Idea how integral this lab was to medical research.” Kirk admitted. 

“Plants have many amazing properties.” Sulu said. “That’s why I am so fascinated by them.” 

“If I’m honest I was a bit surprised to find you down here.” Kirk confessed, “I had you pegged for the adrenalin junky, flyboy type.” 

Sulu chuckled, “We all have different sides to us.” Sulu said. 

“Indeed, we do.” Kirk agreed. 

The two reached a door in the back of the laboratory. “This is my favourite part of the lab.” Sulu explained and punched in the code into the control panel. The door swooshed open to reveal a vast seemingly endless space with blossoming trees reaching out into the horizon and a crystal blue sky. 

“What is this place?” Kirk asked stepping through the doorway. 

“It’s an apple orchard.” Sulu replied, “it's part of the Ishiwada protocol.” 

“The Ishiwada protocol?” Kirk asked. 

“That a ship must be able to sustainably feed its crew if there is a problem with the food synthesizers and they are unable to attain help.” Sulu explain briefly. 

Kirk remembered reading something along those lines after he was promoted to captain but the federation had so many protocols that it was impossible to remember them all. 

“It’s beautiful.” Kirk said looking back to the rows of apple trees.  

The two walked slowly under the canopy of blossom and Sulu explained how they had installed holographic generators to replicate the sky and continue the orchard on into the horizon. 

Sulu caught Kirk staring at him with a small smile. 

“What?” Kirk said. 

“How would you like to come to the captain's quarters for dinner this evening Lieutenant?” 

Sulu looked to the captain a little shocked, “I’d be hounded, Captain.” 

Kirk chuckled. “Come by around eight. And don’t forget about my first rule as captain!” 

Sulu furrowed his brow, “What rule?”  

Kirk smiled cheekily but did not elaborate. 

The two circled back round to the door and Kirk left the botany lab, leaving Sulu to contemplate what rule Kirk could have been referencing. 

Sulu showed up at eight exactly. When kirk answered the door, he was no longer in his uniform but instead in some confrontable low-hung trousers and a tight-fitting shirt that accentuated his muscular physique. 

“Hikaru. Please come in.” Kirk invited the lieutenant into his quarters.  

Sulu was holding a bottle of wine - his mother taught him never to show up empty handed. 

 He stepped into Kirks quarters and immediately noticed the delicious aroma wafting through the air. Sulu’s eyes were drawn to the kitchen area of Kirk's large quarters where an oven and a stove top had been installed. 

“You're actually cooking the old-fashioned way!” Sulu said surprised. 

“An extra special meal for an extra special guest.” Kirk winked at the younger man. 

“I wouldn’t have taken you for a cook, Captain.” 

“Don't forget my first rule, Hikaru. Anyone who has fucked me in the ass must...” Kirk looked at Hikaru expectantly. 

‘...call you Jim of duty.” Sulu finished, blushing as the memory came back to him.  

“We all have different side to us.” Kirk said mimicking Sulu’s words from earlier with a grin, “You can garden and I can cook.” After a moment of contemplative silence Kirk continued, “To be honest, Hikaru, the reason I invited you up here tonight was because I feel like we’ve missed out on an opportunity to get to know each other better in the past and it’s not an opportunity I want to overlook again. I was a little horrified with myself to find out that you are a gardener only today, after all we’ve been through together. “ 

Hikaru was not really sure how to reply to the blond’s speech but kirk didn’t seem to require an answer. 

“Is that for me?” Kirk said, gesturing to the bottle that Sulu was still clinging to. 

“Oh yes, I just, err, it’s nothing special. I just replicated it.” Sulu passed the bottle to Kirk. 

Kirk took it with a smile, “It’s perfect. I always find it easier to get to know someone after a few glasses of something.”  

Kirk ordered two large glasses form the synthesiser and poured Sulu and himself a measure of the alcohol. 

Sulu took the proffered glass form kirk and sipped on the wine tentatively. It was Sulu’s favourite but he was cautious of getting too drunk in the presence of the captain. 

“What got you into gardening in the first place.” Kirk asked Sulu after taking a mouthful of his own wine. 

Sulu was not expecting the question, “Ah, my Baasan, my Grandma had an allotment when I was younger. She used to take me there. Show me how the vegetables grew from the soil. I guess it always just stuck in my mind.” 

“That’s fantastic. Did you spend a lot of time with your Grandma?” Kirk asked.  

“She brought my sisters and I up basically. She lived with us and my parents spent a lot of time working.” 

“You have sisters?” Kirk asked with a raised eyebrow - a trait he must have learnt from McCoy. 

“Yeah. Two older sisters. Akiko and Sumire.” Sulu could see another question on the tip of Kirks tongue but before he could get it out Sulu, feeling like the questions were a bit one sided, asked, “What about you? Where did you learn to cook?” he clarified. 

“When I was younger.” Kirk said vaguely, “I was alone a lot so I had to learn to cook for myself.” 

Before Sulu could ask any follow up questions the computer announced that Kirk's timer was up and he ran over to the kitchen to pull out a gleaming, golden chicken from the oven. Kirk brought it over to the dining table, where two places were already set, at well as a plate of roast potatoes and a bowl of steamed vegetables. 

“Wow.” Sulu praised coming over to the table. 

“Sit down.” Kirk said, help yourself. 

The two ate and continued to talk. Sulu finding out Kirk had an older brother and was allergic to shell fish and Sulu revealing that his family moved to America after his grandma has passed and that before he joined Starfleet, he wanted to be a pod racer. 

Once they had finished dinner Sulu was feeling suitably drunk and agreed readily to an after-dinner whisky.  

The two moved to the couch and Kirk asked the computer to play some music he liked.  

“I heard that you almost got suspended for hacking into the Starfleet mainframe.” Sulu said, merry form the warming alcohol. 

“I just changed a few lines of code.” Kirk corrected, “and the board decided it was innovative in the end.” 

“No, no, no, I heard that Spock tried to have you expelled and that you got into a brawl and the only reason you didn’t get expelled is because they would have also had to have fired Spock and he was too much of an asset to the fleet.” 

“All nonsense.” Kirk said, “Do you think if I were in a fight with Spock I'd still be alive? Spock and I are...copasetic.”  

 Sulu hummed in acknowledgment. “Well...” Sulu began but he was interrupted from what he was about to say by Kirk's doors suddenly sweeping open and his dim quarters being flooded with light from the corridor.  

“Ah Bones, your back!” Kirk said a huge Smile speeding across his lips. 

“Gods that shift was a back breaker. Three cases of Andorian measles and an engineering ensign with third degree plasma burns.” 

“I’ve left you some dinner in the oven.” Kirk called as McCoy walked through a door into the bathroom. 

“I didn't realise McCoy would be joining us.” Sulu said to Kirk. 

Kirk furrowed his eyebrows at the question. And then something clicked behind his blue eyes “Oh, I thought you knew. Bones is my soul mate.” 

McCoy is Kirk’s soul mate? Sulu visualised the picture of Kirk’s lower back he took all those years ago. The messily scrawled L H M. Leonard McCoy. Sulu did not know the doctors middle name but it fit. How did Sulu never realise this before. But surely, they would have known each other before that night when Sulu and Kirk had slept together in first year. And if not, they defiantly must have when McCoy kicked Kirk out of the sickbay just after the battle with Nero and Kirk tied to sleep with him the next morning. If Sulu remembered right Kirk only stopped because he thought Sulu himself had a soulmate. 

Sulu noticed Kirk looking at him strangely and Sulu realised that he hadn't said anything in a while. 

“Well, I'm happy that you found each other.” Sulu said awkwardly. It suddenly occurred to Sulu how intimate he and Kirk had been this evening and how it must seem to McCoy from the outside. Sulu downed the rest of his drink. 

“Are you ok?” Kirk said his eyebrows furrowing further. 

“Yeah fine. I just...it’s getting late and I have an early start tomorrow.” Sulu said by way of an excuse to leave. Sulu stood up and Kirk mimicked him. 

“Of course, well I've had a wonderful evening and hopefully we can do it again some time.” 

“Yes, that would be nice.” Sulu lied and made for the door. 

“Good night.” Kirk said. 

“Good night” Sulu returned and stepped out of the quarters, the doors shutting smoothly behind him. 

 光 

“Hikaru!” Kirk greeted the younger man as walked into the gym. Kirk was sweaty form his work out  and thanks to the vest he was wearing, the glistening skin and muscles of his arms were on display. 

“Captain.” Sulu returned. 

“Call me Jim.” Kirk reminded. 

“Right, Jim.” Sulu felt uncomfortable. He had felt uncomfortable around Kirk ever since he had found out that McCoy was his soul mate. And after several sleepless nights Sulu had come to the realisation that this was because over the few times he had interacted with the beautiful blond,  he had somehow developed feelings for him. And scarier than McCoy hunting him down if he ever found out about Sulu’s feeling for his soul mate, Sulu was scared of Kirk breaking his heart.  

“I feel like I haven’t seen you off the bridge since are date.” Kirk smiled a small smile at his junior. Sulu did not return it. 

“Yeah I've been busy with a new project in the botany lab.” Sulu lied. 

“You’ll have to show me sometime.” 

Sulu gave no clear response. 

“I was just finishing up in here.” Kirk said, “but how about coming around for a nightcap this evening.” he offered. 

“Actually, I've really got to get on with this project. Perhaps another time.” 

“Well, keep up the good work.” Jim said with a wink and left the gym. 

光 

The wind sung through the caves in a deadly melody as Sulu huddled into Kirk for more warmth.  

“You know.” Kirk began through chattering teeth, “I only assigned you to this away mission so that we could spend some time together.” Kirk admitted. Sulu was too cold to reply, “Sorry about that.” 

They had lost communication with the enterprise due to the blizzard that seemed to rise up out from nowhere on the ice moon they had been exploring. 

“I just didn’t know how else to get some alone time with you. You've been avoiding me for weeks.” Kirk said. This time his tone indicating Jr was expecting a response. 

“I’m sorry.” Sulu said. “I Just...” he couldn’t say. Sulu had distanced himself romantically form everything in his life and he didn’t think he could let Kirk in now. 

“You know Bones is asexual though so sex is off the table. Ironic really considering what I was like when I was younger. At first I was ok with it but now I feel like I’m missing out on something. I don’t know.” 

Sulu looked to Kirk with wide eyes. Maybe it was because Kirk had just bared his soul or maybe it was the fact that they were both about to die, Sulu didn’t know but he said. “I don’t have a soul mark.” Kirk turned to Sulu and trained his crystal-blue eyes on him. “In fact, you’re the last person I’ve slept with. When we were in first year. It was the last time I could stand being with someone who had a mark that destined them to be with someone who would love them till the end while I would roam though the universe always alone” 

“Can I kiss you.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t mean to be pessimistic but were probably about to die and I want to kiss you one last time before we go.” Kirk explained. 

Sulu didn’t reply but he couldn’t deny Kirk’s request. Kirk leaned in and pressed his lips to Sulu’s. Both of their lips were too dry and they were shivering too much from the cold for the kiss to be any good. 

“That was awful.” Kirk said with a laugh, pulling away. The blond took the younger man's hand in his, “I’m here with you. I care for you. I have ever since the day I jumped of the drill for you and you let me crash in your bed. I'll be with you until the end. 

Sulu huddled closer to Kirk, resting his head on the blond's shoulder. He was beginning to feel sleepy, “Thank you.” he said letting his eyes drift shut. 

光 

A week had passed since Sulu and Kirk were rescued just in time form the ice moon. Sulu had gone back to avoiding Kirk. The situation even more untenable now after there last moments before death revelations. Sulu was hidden away deep in the tropical forest section of the botany lab. 

“Lieutenant Sulu!” Sulu jumped as someone called his name from behind him. He really was expecting no one to find him from where he was. 

“Doctor McCoy.” Sulu acknowledged turning around. It was not odd for the doctor to be in the botany lab as they frequently collaborated on projects with the medical team. “Did you need something.” 

“Yes. In fact, I do. I want you to have dinner with Jim and I this evening.” 

“What?” 

“Look. Ever since that away mission to the ice moon, Jim had been moping about you so if you don’t come to dinner this evening and sort this thing between you out you may find yourself with a serious case of Romulan scabies.” 

“I’ll be there.” Sulu agreed in an attempt to pacify the cantankerous doctor. 

“Be there for eight.” McCoy said and then stomped away through the thick underbrush. 

光 

Sulu was having déjà vu. He was standing outside Kirk’s quarters with a bottle of his favourite merlot. The young pilot took a deep breath to try and clam his racing heart and pressed the chime by the door.  

McCoy answered the door, “Good evening Lieutenant. Please come in.” McCoy seemed a lot more relaxed that he had that afternoon. 

McCoy stepped aside to let Sulu in. Sulu spied Kirk sitting on the sofa his brow furrowed. 

“Hikaru?” Kirk asked once Sulu was fully inside his quarters. 

“Please, take a seat,” McCoy gestured over to the sofa were the blond was sat. “Dinner will be ready shortly.” 

“This is for you.” Sulu said awkwardly, passing McCoy the wine. 

McCoy took the bottle gratefully and Sulu moved over to sit by Kirk. 

“Hikaru, I wasn’t expecting you this evening.” Kirk said. 

“Oh, I thought... Doctor McCoy invited me this afternoon. I though you would have known.” 

“I didn't. But I'm happy to see you.” Kirk beamed at the lieutenant. Sulu felt his heart rate increase just at the sight of kirks dazzling smile. 

McCoy approached them with two glasses of wine. 

Sulu thanked him before taking a large gulp of the dark red liquid. 

McCoy came around to sit on the sofa on the other side of Kirk. 

“Ok, I know I've been a bit sly inviting you here without telling Jim,” McCoy said to Sulu, “But I feel like there is something going on between you two and I just wanted to sort it out before Jim drives me up the wall.” 

“Hey!” Kirk said to his soul mate. 

“I just want everything to be clear and out in the open so that everyone is on the same page.” McCoy continued. “Although, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t feel comfortable with,” McCoy assured Sulu.” 

Sulu was certain that McCoy had surmised that he had feelings for the doctor's soul mate and was about to guilt trip him onto revelling those feelings.  

Sulu remained silent so McCoy continued talking. 

“As I believe you know, Jim and I are soul mates.”  

Sulu nodded.  

“And I believe it was revealed on a certain ice moon,” Sulu inwardly cringed at the memory if the feeling of almost freezing to death with Kirk's ice cold hands as his only comfort, “I’m Asexual. That means that Jim and I are not in a sexual relationship.” 

Sulu focused on McCoy as he spoke despite constantly wanting to check Kirk's facial features to see what he was making of this speech. 

“Think of it like Jim and I are the best of friends.” McCoy continued, “We live together, we follow each other around this blasted universe but that’s it. Jim is still free to date or fuck who he likes. And I get the feeling he would really like to fuck you.” 

“Bones!” Kirk protests blushing. 

McCoy chuckles. 

The computer announces that the food is ready and McCoy stands up and heads back to the oven.  

Sulu’s wide eyes train on Kirk but the lieutenant doesn’t have any words. 

“Dinners up.” McCoy said from the dining table.  

Kirk stood up and started towards the table. “Are you coming.” Kirk asked noticing that Sulu had not moved from his position on the sofa. 

“Right, yes.” Sulu stood up and Kirk chuckled.  

McCoy was dishing out large slices of lasagne at the table. Sulu sat down at the place kirk indicated.  

“Help yourself to salad.” McCoy said and Sulu did.  

McCoy toped up Sulu’s glass and they began eating. 

“Do you have any questions?” McCoy asked Sulu. 

“Pardon?” Sulu returned.” 

“About Jim and I. about our relationship?” 

“Erm.” 

“It’s alright if you don’t” 

“I don’t.” Sulu confirmed. 

They continued the rest of the meal talking about much more inane subjects. 

光 

The next morning Sulu tracked down Kirk in the gym before alpha shift started. 

“What was that last night?” he demanded of Kirk. 

“Dinner?” Kirk replied.  

Sulu glowered as Kirk, “What do you want from me?” Sulu finally asked.  

“I want... I want to be with you?” 

“You want to have sex? You want me to fuck you because you’re in some kind of platonic relationship with McCoy.” Kirk's face soured, “I won’t do that! I can’t do that.” 

“If you don’t want to be with me that’s fine.” Kirk's tone was harsh. 

“That’s not it.” Sulu could feel his heart breaking the way he knew it would if he gave it to Kirk. And as much as he had tried not do, it seemed as though he had failed. 

“What is it then. What's makes me so bad you don’t wasn't to be with me?” Kirk demanded, tone still harsh. 

“Because I'm scared.” Sulu finally let it burst from him, “I’m scared that...I’m scared that I'll give you all my heart but ultimately you will break it because you are destined for someone else.” Sulu’s cheeks felt wet from tears. He wiped at them. 

Kirk stood up from where he was sat on one of the weight machines and slowly approached Sulu, “I know that all of your life you have been plagued by the fact that everyone around you has been destined from birth to find the love of their life. But there are still plenty of people out there who find love without the mark. My mother's Soul mate died on the day I was born but that didn’t stop her from fining love with someone new. Bones and my relationship is complicated. But if you're willing to try I would like to be with you. Not just for sex but truly be with you. I can’t promise that it will work out. But I'm willing to give it ago because every time I'm around you I feel...happy. Content. And despite the soul mark it’s a feeling I have never truly felt with McCoy.” 

“I...I...” Sulu didn’t know how to reply so instead he place his hand of either side of Kirk’s head and pulled him in pressing his lips against the blonds. Kirks lips were a lot warmer and softer than the last time they kissed. The kiss began genital and chaste but Kirk’s tongue lapped at Sulu’s lips begging for entrance. Sulu parted his lips to grant the request and the kiss deepened. 

When they finally pulled apart Kirk was smiling using his whole face. 

光 

Kirk had ordered Sulu to the botany lab after shift. Specifically, the apple orchard. There was a picnic blanket spread out under the trees a little way from the entrance.  

Kirk was sat on it taking grapes from the fruit and cheese board that was laid out there and popping them into his mouth. 

Sulu smiled as he approached the blond.  

Kirk stood up noticing Sulu’s approach and leant in for a long, deep kiss. 

“You made it.” Kirk said after pulling away. 

“What’s this?” Sulu asked.  

“It’s our first official date.” Kirk returned and gestured for Sulu to sit down with him. 

Kirk revealed a bottle of sparkling wine form somewhere and poured two glasses. 

They clinked the glasses and drunk to their newly formed relationship. 

“I can’t believe this day has finally come.” Kirk commented. 

“Me either.” Sulu returned. 

“Would you like some cheese?” Kirk asked. 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“I want you to kiss me again.”  

Kirk grinned, “Happily.” Kirk agreed setting down his glass, siting up on his knees and leaning over to press his plush lips to Sulu’s. The kiss deepened and Kirk ran his hands up over Sulu’s abdomen and chest. Sulu ran his hands through Kirk's hair and down his back.  

The kiss grew heated and Kirk pushed Sulu back into the grass of the orchard floor grinding his hips into Sulu’s, both of their erections rubbing together under the layers of clothing. Kirk pulled out of the kiss and scrabbled to pull of Sulu’s shirt.  

The blond marvelled at Sulu’s athletic naked torso. He kissed the golden skin at the nape of Sulu’s neck and then his clavicle, slowly working down. He kissed the man's chest and abdomen all the while rubbing Sulu through the lays of his trousers and underwear. 

“Wait, wait.” Sulu said before Kirk could get any further. Kirk looked up to the Sulu confused, “What if some comes in.” Sulu explained 

“Computer, look the door to the orchard lab override Kirk Alpha 3.” 

The computer confirmed the door was locked and Jim released Sulu from his clothes and took him into his mouth. 

光 

As Sulu watched kirk dose on the picnic blanket under the artificial sky, he thought that the situation may not have not been ideal, having to share Kirk with McCoy, but that he was more content with his lot than he had ever been before and happier than he ever though he could be.   

お～完～


End file.
